Piratas & Princesas
by killingdolly
Summary: Traducción/OneShot/Fluffy. Bella esta en preescolar y se sienta sola. Edward trata de ver si ella quiere jugar con él.


**Disclaimer: Lo único que tengo es un iPod de color rosa y un par de vasos anormalmente grandes. Crepúsculo sin embargo, no es mío. **

**Esta es sólo la traducción del Fic original. La verdadera autora es: wonwonluva y yo tengo completo permiso autorizado para traducir.**

* * *

_Muy pronto escucharas el asfalto llamar tu nombre. Cada día, tu vida nunca será la misma. Yo soy un pirata, tú eres una princesa, y podríamos navegar los siete mares._

—_I am a Pirate, you are a Princess; PlayRadioPlay! _

Un pequeño de cinco años se sentó en el patio del kindergarten, junto a un árbol, lejos de los otros niños. Ella se quedó mirando la hierba e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. Las otras niñas le habían dicho que no podía jugar con ellas.

"¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¿No puedo jugar contigo, por favor?" Le preguntó en voz baja, levanto su labio en un puchero anticipando las lagrimas.

"¡No! No me gusta". Dijo, la líder del cruel grupo, Lauren. Se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas y las otras chicas siguieron su ejemplo. Todos ellas la fulminaron con la mirada.

Con una última mirada, se volvió y se alejó de las chicas y se fue a tomar asiento por sí misma.

Vio los niños jugando, gritando y riendo. Ellos treparon por todo el gimnasio selva y giraron en los columpios. Podía ver a un grupo de niños jugando a las escondidas y deseaba ir a juntarse con ellos. Ella se quedó donde estaba, sin embargo, sabía que no era bienvenida.

Un grupo de muchachos corrían con grandes palos largos y decidió verlos.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Huh-ya!" El gritó cuando se escondieron de los demás palos.

Un niño con el pelo de cobre, que su mirada cayó en ella. Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada por entrometerse en su juego con los ojos, pero cuando miró hacia atrás él seguía observándola. Pronto dejó su palo y corrió hacia ella.

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó mientras toma asiento a su lado.

"Bella". Ella susurró.

"Soy Edward. ¿Cómo es que estas sentado sola?" Le preguntó.

"Yo no tengo permitido jugar con las otras niñas." Ella admitió.

"Bueno, eso es un fastidio. ¿Por qué?"

"No les gusto".

"¿Por qué? Eres muy bonita para mí."

Bella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo y mis amigos?" Edward preguntó.

"No. Puedes tener piojos." Bella dijo, arrugando su cara en una mirada de disgusto. ¡No podía jugar con _niños_!

Edward sacó pecho como Peter Pan.

"¡_Yo_ no tengo piojos! Mi papá me puso un medicamento especial y se deshizo de todos."

Bella ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock.

"¿Ellos _pueden_ hacer eso?" Ella contuvo la respiración.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi papá es médico, El puede hacer todo."

"¡Wow!"

"Sí, lo sé. Yo tenía miedo porque yo no quería tener ningún piojo de las niñas o tener yo mismo, como mi hermano, Emmett, dijo, así que le dije a mi papá y se deshizo de todos los piojos y me dio medicina especial de modo que ya no puedo tenerlos de alguien más. "

"¿Te dolió?" Dijo Bella en voz baja.

"¡No! ¡No sentía nada! Mi papá dice que es porque soy valiente." Edward se jactó.

"Debes ser muy valiente. Nunca he tenido piojos antes".

Edward hizo una mueca de orgullo.

"Así que quieres jugar, ¿o no?"

"Claro que sí."

Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano a Bella para agarrarse. Ella extendió la mano y la estrechó con ella, él la ayudó a levantarse.

"Gracias". Ella se sonrojó.

"¡Eres bienvenida!"

Edward la condujo a los niños que seguían jugando con sus palos.

"¡Hey, Bella va a jugar con nosotros!" Anunció.

"¡Pero ella es una _niña_!" Uno de los niños señaló.

"¿Y?"

"¡Ella tiene piojos!" Otro declaró.

"No, no los tiene. Me tocó la mano y cada vez que una chica me toque, pierde todos los piojos, mi papá se deshizo de ellos. Tengo medicina mágica anti-piojos en mi sangre."

"¡Eso es mentira!" Alguien gritó.

"¡No, no lo es!" Edward insistió. "Puedes preguntarle a mi papá, Él es un médico."

"¡Sí, bueno mi mamá es abogada y ella lo puede demandar!"

Bella comenzó a alejarse, y regresar a su árbol, pero Edward corrió hacia ella.

"¿A dónde vas? Ven a jugar con nosotros". Dijo.

"Ellos no me quieren a mí."

"¿Y? Hazlo de todos modos. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. A ver, yo quiero jugar contigo."

"Muy bien... "Bella dijo.

Caminaron hacia atrás, al grupo de los chicos.

"Ustedes van a dejar que Bella juegue con nosotros", exigió Edward. "O si no voy a decirle a la señora Turmen que están siendo exclusivos".

Los muchachos suspiraron y dio asintieron.

"Bien".

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Bella preguntó. Era la primera vez que había hablado delante de los otros niños.

"¡Piratas!" Edward sonrió.

Bella miró hacia abajo y miro sus zapatos y vestido rosa.

"No puedo ser un pirata. Los piratas son _niños_." Ella dijo con tristeza.

Edward se quedo pensando, arrugó el rostro, tratando de averiguar lo que Bella podía ser. Su rostro se iluminó de repente y él sonrió.

"¿Qué tal que ser una princesa? ¡Voy a ser un pirata bueno contra los piratas malos, y te voy a devolver a tu reino!"

Bella sonrió. Le gustaban las princesas.

"¡Está bien!"

Edward cogió su bastón y comenzó a pelear a los muchachos de nuevo. Cada vez que avanzaba hacia Bella, tenía que luchar contra ellos, manteniéndolos lejos de ella. De vez en cuando se volvía y le sonreía antes de volver a agitar frenéticamente con su bastón de nuevo.

Cuando sonó la campana, terminando el recreo, Edward dejó caer su bastón y caminó junto a Bella, mientras se dirigían hacia el salón de clases.

"Gracias por dejarme jugar contigo." Ella dijo en voz baja.

Edward hizo una mueca torcida.

"¡No hay de qué! Hey, ¡Te echo una carrera a la puerta!"

Bella sonrió y corrió antes de que pudiera decir, 'Vamos'.

* * *

**N/T:** Ahh, bueno, aquí un One-Shot que tenía ganas de traducir hace mucho tiempo —Adoro los Fics donde salen de niños :) — Sólo que apenas la autora me ha respondido que sí. ¡A mí, me ecanto!.. adoro los piratas e imaginarme a un Edward niño ¡Y muy amable! Se me hace especialmente muy Kawaiiii

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y tengan una sonrisa en su rostro al terminar de leerlo.

_Meriba._


End file.
